


久我创 xswl

by vicki_fiona



Category: Yukihira soma - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 03:30:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18956986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vicki_fiona/pseuds/vicki_fiona





	久我创 xswl

*其实是笼中鸟的第二篇

*哈哈哈哈哈你们都没想到我会接着写这个梗吧

*我也没想到：)

*是•警•匪•（?

*时间线大概是在20世纪中的样子

*OOCBUG巨多

*说不定会非常狗血

*阅读愉快

 

 

 

 

 

 

幸平创真从阿尔迪尼兄弟的鸟笼逃脱。

与其说是逃脱，不如说是被主动释放。

金发的男人站在窗前，居高临下地俯视有些狼狈离去的红发男人。

“人类还真的是有些无法改变的劣根性啊。”塔克米喃喃自语一般轻笑。

伊萨米扯了扯过紧的领带，长出了一口气。

“……哥哥你在想些什么。”

房间内只有沉重的空气蔓延开。

 

幸平创真在小巷的转角闪入酒吧。

“真亏你活着回来了啊。”金发的女性双手叉腰，半是嘲讽半是关心。

“……这种时候好歹关心一下活着回来的我啊。”幸平创真按了按太阳穴，疲惫地瘫趟在柔软的沙发上。

薙切绘里奈哼了一声，却是没有多说什么，把休息空间留给了幸平创真。

阿尔迪尼兄弟的手段在意大利暗部一直相当出名，但这次为什么会让幸平创真完好无损地回来。

远月总帅的身影逐渐隐没在长廊的阴影中。

 

然后幸平创真就被逮进/局/子/了。

emmmm嗯????

幸平创真满脸懵逼地坐在审讯室，冰凉的手/铐/内壁却是分明现实。

半小时前。

本该是正常营业的酒吧，被警署突击检查了。

店里倒是啥也没少，独独就他一个无辜群众被带进了/局/子/。

顶着老板的嘲笑。

……你们清醒一点啊那边那个最大的祸害怎么不进/局/子/为什么偏偏是我啊!

等等。

幸平创真指尖一寒，不祥的预感突然沿着脊椎向头脑涌去。

卧槽这群/条/子/好像都是光头???

“嗨～小幸平，好久不见。”红发的男人啪的推开门，相当放肆地坐在幸平创真对面的凳椅上，他微笑着一字一顿，“想我了没？”

……果然以后出门一定要看黄历。幸平创真抽了抽嘴角，他还不如还在阿尔迪尼那边待着呢!

“好冷淡啊，小幸平。”红发的男人夸张地哭诉，“我啊、可是超——级想你哦?”

“……有何贵干，久我照纪。”幸平创真只是半抬着眼瞥向多戏的/警/官/。

“像以前一样叫我我会很开心的哦？”久我照纪左手托腮，脸侧的软肉微微被挤成一堆，看上去手感很好，“你说呢，小创?”

如果有来世，他绝对不会去招惹久我照纪这个红毛柯基大变态。

 

他和久我照纪的相遇可以算得上相当狗血。

简单来讲就是/条/子把他抓进了/局/子，这也没啥，毕竟他是个黑手党。

问题出在他那个时候有别的任务，比较急的那种，然后他就脑子一抽装着纯良市民忽悠着久我照纪把他提前偷摸给放了，等到这位优秀的/警/长/反应过来他早就溜出了罗马市境。

说实在话他对久我照纪的手段清清楚楚，也很明白欺骗了他的下场会是怎么样，要不是这次关于阿尔迪尼兄弟的任务逼着他回罗马，他就想永远不回来了。

……等等。

幸平创真对于远月的一些能力还是有所耳闻，一个酒吧啥也没干就突然被/条/子突袭，这没有蹊跷谁信啊。

然后他又想到总帅大人那幅表情……

金发的美人在灯光下温柔的微笑，出去简直能够迷倒一大片男人，说不定还有女人。

然而总帅大人的微笑让他眼前一黑。

雾草薙切绘里奈你个叛徒！你是个/黑/手/党/和/条/子做什么交易啊！

幸平创真暗自磨了磨牙，决定出了/局/子就把薙切绘里奈揍一顿。

久我照纪看着幸平创真的表情变来变去倒是觉得很有趣，但是一想到自己之前被骗的惨痛经历以及之后来自司瑛士的扣奖金就瞬间恨得牙痒痒。

他冷笑着掐起面前走神的/黑/手/党/，“你说，你干了那么多违法的事情会被判多久？”

幸平创真反应过来对面这家伙说白了还是个为公为民的/警/察/。

“你不能，”幸平创真虚弱地辩解，“远月不会允许的。”

“狗屁。”久我照纪坐回椅凳上，吊儿郎当地说些拉仇恨的话，“你早就被薙切绘里奈卖给我了。”

？？？薙切绘里奈你有事别走！！我们来决一死战！！！！幸平创真瞬间炸了，撸起袖子就想冲出去找薙切慧琳拼个你死我活。

“不过区区十万里拉*就卖给我了，你还真便宜。”久我照纪慢悠悠地在对方身上捅刀子，颇有闲情逸致地哼歌。

别说了，什么也不要说了，我出去就要把远月炸了。幸平创真却是冷静了下来，冷酷地想着。

久我照纪瞅着对方这副高冷的模样就有点心痒痒。

好/S/，想干。

然而他们俩是绝对对立面的/警/察/和/黑/手/党/，你说虐不虐，虐死了。

久我照纪察觉自己的心理走向了什么奇怪的方向，他决定先把这个扰乱民心的/黑/手/党/关进自己房间，方便监视。

干部们：？？？老大你怎么回事？？？

 

私人房间，多么暧昧的一个词汇。

幸平创真直到被压在办公桌上之前都没有意识到。

“我说……警匪一家亲？”幸平创真咽了咽口水，有些惶恐地看着/警/长/大人利落地扒开自己的衣服。

“亲你个头。”久我照纪冷笑了一声，手下动作倒是不停，“只是干你而已，慌什么。”

幸平创真想起自己身上似乎还留着阿尔迪尼兄弟的痕迹，冷汗唰地一下就下来了。

久我照纪看着对方的胸口顿了顿，接着低声说道，“反正你也不是第一次了。”

幸平创真怂怂地瞅着对方面无表情却仿佛欠了他八百万的样子，金黄色的眼眸像是覆上了一层阴影，甚至平常看着挺二的半边刘海都显得充满威严。

/黑/手/党/暗自唾弃了一声自己，再变这家伙也是只红毛柯基，没志气。

“那啥……我觉得还可以抢救一下啊啊啊——”幸平创真正盘算着怎么样才能让对方放过自己的下一秒就被手指贯穿了后穴。

幸平创真皱着脸恶狠狠地瞪着久我照纪。

双发色的男人倒是不急了，他慢悠悠地说道，“怎么，不是很能说吗？继续啊。”

幸平创真吞下即将出口的国骂，他冷笑着迎上男人的目光，“你不是很能吗？这么慢？”

久我照纪凸的一下青筋就起来了，他忍着怒气冲对方露出一个柯基的笑容，“你试试就知道了。”

被这么一搅和/警/长/也没有了好心好意扩张的心思，他抽出手指，拉开长裤的拉链，蛮狠地冲入幸平创真的体内。

幸平创真这回是真的骂了出来，谁能想到这个柯基一样的身高能有藏獒一样的尺寸。

他抽着气说道，“你轻点。”

久我照纪掐着对方的腰，发挥了自己犬科的腰力，“不是说我慢吗，还是重点好。”

幸平创真在对方发狠的顶弄下发出嗯嗯啊啊的吟哦，健气的少年音支离破碎，像是被蹂躏了千百遍。

他不自觉掐紧了对方的脊背，胸膛紧张地起伏着。

久我照纪一边啄吻着对方的颈侧，一边抽插着下身，“我能不能？”

幸平创真皱着眉没有理他，却又很快在对方的操弄下缴械，带着点点哭腔说道，“能、能死了！”

久我照纪愉悦地龇了龇牙，两颗小巧的犬牙在幸平创真眼中放大。

……还真的是个犬科。

 

 

============================  
*里拉 意大利货币 我也不知道是不是那个时期通行的货币 有错就忽略他吧  
写到被逮进/局/子/里之后就莫名其妙写成了相声 全程我都在哈哈哈哈哈哈差点滑到桌子下去


End file.
